


Drunk sex games

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016





	Drunk sex games

Очередная увольнительная «на берег», как пошучивал капитан Кирк, после полугода непрерывной работы на корабле казалась раем всем, кроме Скотти. Он не хотел покидать «Энтерпрайз»: в конце концов, за Серебряной Леди требовался присмотр, а кто, как не главный инженер, должен этот присмотр обеспечивать?

Но Маккой, с которым успел сдружиться Скотти, силком выпихнул его в транспортаторную и пригрозил недельным заключением в медотсеке для принудительного отдыха. И Скотти ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться навстречу приключениям вместе с «десантом» с капитаном Кирком во главе.

В баре, где отдыхал экипаж, было слишком много музыки и ярких цветов. Скотти мутило не столько от выпитого, сколько от отдающихся где-то под печенью мощных звуков колонок. Он с удовольствием вернулся бы сейчас на корабль — но вдруг увидел кое-что, что его отвлекло.

Неподалёку от Скотти за стойкой сидел Павел Чехов и, нахмурившись слишком уж сурово для своего возраста — навигатору едва стукнул двадцать один, — заливался водкой. В том, что это была именно водка, Скотти не сомневался, но ему было интересно, из-за чего Чехов так ведёт себя в редкую увольнительную, которой, казалось бы, должен был радоваться. И на этот раз любопытство взяло верх.

— Ты чего такой хмурый, парень? — без обиняков начал Скотти, и Чехов, бросив в его сторону мрачный взгляд, опрокинул ещё одну стопку.

— Трахаться хочется, — сказал он как-то убито и настолько серьёзно, что Скотти стало немного жаль его. — Я подкатил ко всем, к кому мог, в этом долбаном баре, но они смотрят лишь на нашего золотого капитана. Kak je on zajebal, сил моих нет.

Чехов хотел было взять ещё одну стопку, но вздохнул и сердито махнул рукой: все они оказались пустыми. Скотти меж тем обдумывал его слова.

На самом деле обаяние капитана Кирка действительно давало такой эффект: все вокруг вне зависимости от пола как будто вступали в фан-клуб «Джим-Ти» и яростно дрочили на светлый образ. Иммунитетом обладал лишь офицерский состав альфа-смены мостика, работавшей бок о бок с Кирком дольше, чем он был капитаном. Но переубедить слепо влюблённых в него людей не представлялось возможным. Доктор Маккой жаловался, что даже его дочь в восторге от голубых глаз Кирка и хочет выйти за него замуж, когда вырастет.

— Голубые, — ворчал, бывало, Маккой, разливая скотч по стаканам, — как яйца дрозда.

По сему выходило, что проблема у Павла серьёзная: когда молодому человеку ничего не светит в увольнительной, ему можно только посочувствовать. И вдруг к Скотти в голову пришла гениальная мысль.

— Лгун ты, Чехов, — покачал головой Скотти и сделал выражение а-ля «ты был плохим мальчиком, Санта не принесёт тебе подарок» — Павел непонимающе посмотрел на него. — Ведь ко мне ты ещё не подкатывал.

Это был весьма неизящный ход, но в их с Чеховым состоянии и он прошёл на «ура». Чехов отодвинул от себя стопку и с самым серьёзным видом сказал:

— Скотти, у тебя охуенно прекрасные глаза. И я хочу узнать, как ты будешь смотреть на меня после того, как я тебя трахну.

— А ты шустрый, — хохотнул Скотти — но всё равно почувствовал горячую волну, прокатившуюся по всему телу по направлению к паху. — Куда пойдём?..

... Туалет — не самое лучшее место для секса, но когда ты пьян, тебе и тесная кабинка раем покажется.

Чехов и Скотти ввалились в неё, самозабвенно целуясь. От них обоих разило виски и водкой, но они не чувствовали этого. Едва закрыв двери, они начали стаскивать с себя штаны.

— Смазка? — тяжело дыша, спросил Скотти.

— Есть, — Чехов пошарил в кармане и достал небольшой тюбик.

— Тогда давай.

Подготовку Скотти запомнил смутно: Чехов возмутительно жарко дышал ему в ухо, шептал что-то и умело растягивал вход, так что Скотти оставалось только наслаждаться процессом. И когда Павел толкнулся в него, Скотти подался навстречу, отчаянно желая узнать, что ещё он умеет.

Чехов трахал его совершенно замечательно: в неровном ритме, с оттяжкой, не давая привыкнуть, и Скотти бесстыдно стонал при каждом толчке, пытаясь подстроиться и постоянно терпя неудачу, но совершенно не расстраиваясь из-за этого. В какой-то момент Чехов дёрнул его на себя особенно сильно, угол проникновения поменялся, и от сильной стимуляции простаты Скотти буквально через несколько секунд низко вскрикнул и кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Чехов впился губами в его шею и тоже кончил, по-джентльменски выставив руку вперёд, чтобы не впечатывать Скотти в стену.

Некоторое время они оба пытались отдышаться, а потом Скотти рассмеялся.

— Что? — спросил Чехов. — Что-то не так?

— Они носятся за Кирком, — Скотти никак не мог перестать смеяться, — а гений секса на самом деле тут трахается в грязной кабинке с его лучшим другом!

И звонкий смех Чехова смешался с его собственным, образуя идеальный мотив чего-то нового.

Быть может, теперь у Скотти и без увольнительных будет повод отвлечься от своих профессиональных обязанностей...


End file.
